My new life
by blackstorm318
Summary: i was turned to a girl and now i have to live with it...this is my first fanfic and the summary sucks rated t for safety
1. prologue

Percy POV

I was currently at the forest chasing down a thief who stole some potions from lady Hecate,the thief was a demigod who once worked for Gaia until the war where Gaia was defeated by the gods and 7 demigods working together and then most of her army ran away from battle while the rest of her army either kill themselves or surrendered. And after the war my life was normal which was strange because my life was never normal or it will become like calm before the storm,the two camps united and made Jason and myself their leader,my relationship with Annabeth has been pretty distant because Athena offered her a job at Greece which she accepted and left without saying goodbye or anything,sometimes i IM her a couple of times to see her but she's constantly busy with her work,just i was explaining to myself while running ,the thief takes a potion from his bag and threw it to me like and arrow at full speed,i tried to dodge it but with its speed it will hit me so i prepared myself for impact,as soon as the potion hit me it shattered and a weird purple liquid enter my skin and the next thing i knew everything went blank  
-


	2. chp 1

Chapter 1

Percy POV  
I woke up on a comfy bed and a room full of books and scrolls with Hecate at the corner making what i think is soup while adding ingeridients(wrong spelling?)like those classic shows,I cleared my throat loudly to take her attention,she turn around and walked towards me and said 'looks like your awake' she said i asked'what happened?'  
she looks at you and said 'the thief got away but the potions he stole where not so important potions' i said 'what happened to me?' and she said ' im sorry but it will not wear of and the ingridients for a cure is nowhere to be found' i said ' i don't understand what really happened to me?' she made a big mirror and the mirror hovered on top of me,in the mirror lay a beautiful woman with long black hair ang sea green eyes and i dare say she looked more beautiful than the goddess of love but suddenly something hit him, this is a mirror...and with that i scream only to be the sound of a woman and touched my whole body, i said to Hecate 'how the hades did i turned to be a woman!' she said 'the potion the thief threw at you was the gender changing potion and when he stole the potions this potion was not completed so you are stuck in that form forever' and i said 'then how the hades do i spend my life now that i am a girl' she said 'ask your mother im sure she could help you' i sighed in defeat and said  
'well atleast give me some clothes' she sighs and puffed up a green shirt and a jean and said ' close your eyes because im going to teleport you to your mothers' apartment' and with that i closed my eyes and appeared at the front door of my moms apartment, when i slowly tried to knock the door i think of how am i going to explain this to mom,suddenly the door opened to reveal a confused mom  
she said 'who are you?' 'you don't recognise me?' i said with a sigh then she said 'not that i remember no' and then finally i said 'it's me percy you son'...  
-


	3. chp 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV  
Moms face was confused and she said 'that not possible my son is a boy but your a girl' then i said 'just let me explain' she said 'but first lets go inside ok' i went inside and sat on the couch and started explaining ,after a few minutes of explaining she said 'oh dear how am i supposed so explain to Paul' surprisingly Paul hid behind the couch listening to everything,i know because i heard him laugh uncontrolabely behind me,hiding the urge to smack him in the head for laughing at me mom said 'Paul please this is serious' paul stopped laughing and sat beside my mother,then he said 'sorry perce i could'nt help my self it was so funny' and to think of it it was a bit funny but to the point 'mom how am i supposed to live like this' mom said 'i guess you have the ways of women' i suppose it is not that bad but before anything i said 'mom i need to do something' she nodded and i went to the kitchen made a rainbow threw a drancma and said 'O Fleecy do me a solid,show me Hecate goddess of magic at Olympus ,the rainbow shimmered to see Hecate working with her soup i cleared my throat and said 'hecate please promise on the river styx that you will never tell anyone' then she said 'i promise on the river styx to never tell anyone about the little incident' as on cue the sky rumbled


	4. chp 3

Chapter 4  
Percy POV  
After lady Hecate swore on the river styx i said to her 'and one more thing could you try and make the antidote please' 'i will try' she said and with that she cut the IM, i walked towards mom and said 'so where will we start?' 'mmm...lets go shopping first and on the way i will explain everything about woman' I am not happy about this.  
line break.  
After mom bought me ton of clothing and undergarments she said 'percy have you thought about a name for yourself?' 'no i guess not'  
i said, a name...a name 'what about Riley Jackson?' 'mom it will make me look more like me,i cant afford them to discover my identity'i said, after a while of thinking i looked out side and saw a the beautiful sky and clearly saw the star and the moon...wait the moon...the stars... 'mom what about Luna Star' 'great idea'mom said,at least that problem is solved suddenly mom said 'how are you going to explain this to you your father' wow dad i never thought of dad's reaction,hmm i guess there's no running from dad he will surely know this sooner or later might as well explain this to dad, 'mom i'm going to see dad'  
'take care luna and remember to visit me if you have problems ok'she said as i went to the door i hugged mom and vapour travelled myself to atlantis,dad's palace,you see vapour travel is like shadow travel but only need water which is in the air so i can vapour travel anywhere except the underworld and Olympus because i need permission which is really annoying because both guardians ask for money, back to the story, as i vapour travelled to atlantis i happened to bump into triton dad's immortal son who envys me because im dad's favourite, 'who dare's...' just he's about to finish his sentence he looked at me and stared for a few minutes of awkwardness, he broke the silence by saying 'what bring's this lovely lady here?' in a flirting way, i said 'could you please show me where lord Poseidon is?' he said 'on one condition' 'what is it?'i asked he said 'kiss me on the lips'...


	5. chp 4

On the previous chapter ,percy/luna visited atlantis in hopes to see his father but bumped into triton and he said 'on one condition' what is it' i asked then he said 'kiss me on the lips'...

Percy POV  
Is this gay? Because my mind is a boy but my body is a girl, 'if you do'nt kiss me i will not show you where father is' 'is there another option?' i said.  
'another option...ok go on a date with me'he said, the go on a date with triton optionis much worst...i guess the only option left is to kiss him...how hard can that be,well here goes nothing.

Triton POV  
This woman is the most beautiful woman i have ever seen,or is it because i've just seen mermaids and a few human's but this woman oh my gods so stunning,she holds my shoulder's and kisses me...for what i feel like im in heaven and the kiss seemed like time stopped  
feels like ohh so hard to describe it, finally she broke the kiss and said 'our agreement?' oh our agreement 'my father is at his palace not so far away from here but do you want me to show you way to the palace you could get lost' 'it's ok i don't want to waste you time..'before she finished the sentence i said 'no it's ok i have lot's of time' 'ok then' i accept your offer' she said,we began to walk/swim to father's palace while giving her a quick tour of atlantis,finaly we arrived at the palace and made our way through the court to the throne room,when we arrived at the throne room we saw father sleeping on his throne,i cleared my throat,still sleeping i called him,still sleeping when i was about to go to him and wake him up by force the woman ran up to him and whispered something in his ear he just woke up with a sudden jolt and yawned,the woman bowed and said 'sorry for interrupting your sleep my lord but i have to talk to you about something,father looked confused but nodded then he ordered me to leave us alone i left with one thing in my mind,she will be mine.


	6. chp 5

Chapter 5

Percy/Luna POV

After Triton left,I said 'please don't freak out okay' he just nods,i showed him my ring he gave a few days ago before the small incident happened, he looked at it and said

'where did you get that ring?' feeling nervous i said 'mmm you gave it to me' he looked confused and he said 'if i remember correctly i gave it to my son Perseus not to you

young girl ,Wait did something bad happen to my son?' he asked in a worried tone,_well i guess i should tell him_ now,'well he turned into a...girl' 'WHAT' he shouted 'he

turned into WHAT!' i flinched a bit and said 'he turned into a girl and that girl is ...me' he looked really confused now he said 'prove it you are Perseus and not some girl

stole that ring and claim to be my son/daughter what ever' i began to think_ what,what,...ah that's it_ 'you taught me how to do water tricks and i beat you in a surfing

contest' he stroked his beard and said 'i guess you're Perseus but could you explain what exactly happened', _fuhh what a relief seconds ago i thought he was going to blast_

_me to bits, _I began explaining every thing except the incident between me and Triton, He laughed madly like paul '_jerks' _i thought he took a few minutes laughing until i

said 'dad please it's is not that funny especially it involves me in it' he stopped laughing and said 'sorry son,i couldn't help myself' now thats over 'mm dad please don't

tell the other gods please i dont want to be embarassed in front of everyone please dad,just keep it to yourself okay' he nodded 'and one more thing could you teach

me more tricks?' he nodded again then he said 'well even if you turned into a beautiful woman you wil always be my son' i am happy because he can accept me being a

woman.


End file.
